


Fingers of Dawn

by rabbitgrills5



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitgrills5/pseuds/rabbitgrills5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry James Potter comes into his inheritance and with it gains more money than he knows what to do with it. So working with the remaining staff, he begins work on once again making Hogwarts the best magical school world over. Slightly OOC at times. Headmaster!Harry. (Ignores epilogue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Betas wanted. Please read and review! Only writing this for fun.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters.

The dusty old candle flickered out, leaving the former headmasters study in darkness. Outside celebrations raged for miles around, bright multi-coloured lights illuminating the castles ancient bones, joyous music filling the castles wary soul. Tom Riddle was dead at last, destroyed by the Boy Who Lived. However, The Boy Who Lived was not unscathed himself. As he sat at Dumbledore's former desk he reflected on every single person he had lost, his last memories of them slowly being transferred to the crystal bottles in front of him. Perhaps all this was for the greater good. Exhausted by the day's events , Harry James Potter drifted into a deep, well deserved sleep.

Harry awoke to the first fingers of the summer dawn creeping through the shattered office windows. Cracking and Creaking, he forced his aching body towards the window. Already he could see the cleanup operations beginning . Due to the large size of Hagrid, Harry could see him gathering up large pieces of rubble, dropping them into a Fiendfyre bonfire, carefully controlled by Filius Flitwick and a selection of skilled Charms students. Harry was distracted from watching the sight by a loud pop behind him.  
"Mr. Potter sir, Mr. Potter! There is a visitor waiting for you in the corridor sir, he says he has very important business sir!". Harry turned around and tried to muster a smile for the house elf.  
"What is your name?" .  
"M-m-my name sir? My name is Beans, Mr. Potter sir".  
Harry could see why this was the case, down the front of the house elves grey towel was several orange stains.  
"Very good Beans, please send my visitor in, and bring us a breakfast if you please".  
The house elf apparated, leaving Harry alone. He sighed, putting his glasses on, preparing to face the rest of his life, free from the darkness that had killed his parents, his godfather and many of his friends.


End file.
